The 61st Games-A Ruined City
by FairJuliet101
Summary: She was the deadly Career you always hear about. The one with the most kills and the most gruesome ones too. he is your worst nightmare. She is Nahla Black, District Career and hopeful winner of the 61st Hunger Games. Watch out for her in the ruined city...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hey guys so this is my first story! So please be nice!:) But also I would like to hear you your critiques. I have always wanted to write from the mind of a terrifying career so here she is... Miss Nahla Black**

As I wake up in my soft bed, I realize that today is the day. Today is the day that I am going to volunteer for the Hunger Games and bring honor to my family and to District Two. The reapings for the 61st Games are today and I fully intend to be the female tribute. It has been my goal since I was 6 to participate in the Games. Today, I volunteer as a tribute of District 2 who plans on winning these games.

I get out of bed and walk over to the full length mirror in my blood-red room. The color of my room really off-sets the evil that only a select few people can see in my eyes. I have a feral grace that few can see. On the outside I look completely innocent. In fact, I am one of the more beautiful District 2 girls, the rest of which are big and brutish. They do not care about their appearance and that is why the only reason they get sponsored is because of their weapons skills. I, on the other hand am the total package. Brains, beauty, and killer skills with all types of weapons including swords and knives make me the best. The red in my eyes is the lust I have to kill. In fact I am so lustful to kill, I have succeeded in all of my training at the Training Center with such success that I kicked out the real tribute for this year. Needless to say she was angry.

Carmel colored skin and long dark hair with amber eyes look back. I smile at myself in the mirror and practice my innocent face. I must look so innocent that no one would think that I could hurt I fly, when in fact I want ti kill so badly it hurts. Obviously in the Capitol, I will keep the charade up, pretending to be so innocent while still showing off my skills with weapons to intimidate people during the days before the games. Only when I am in the Arena will my vicious side make an appearance and the whole world will see who I truly am. I will hunt down the weak tributes like a lion and kill them slowly and painfully. After all, playing with your food is the most fun part of the kill.

I put on my reaping outfit, which is a white dress and a pair of white sandals. I also put on my white leather jacket that marks me as a trainee of our Training Center. This year however, my jacket has a red patch on it to signify that I will be the one to volunteer. The blood-red patch fascinates me and I know in the arena I will have no trouble spilling the blood of the weaklings from the other districts.

I prowl downstairs and greet my mother. She is the typical District 2 mother; wanting a Victor child so she can get out of the squalor of living in a District 2 quarry cottage. My dad encourages my training but only because he wants me to redeem our family honor. My older brother Felix dishonored our family by going into the Hunger Games and dying from a well placed arrow from a weakling from District 3 of all places. Who knows how he had that much skill with a bow and arrow, but he shot my brother who was too dim to notice. I have special plans for the District 3 tributes this year. He was probably illegally training for the Games to have enough skill to shoot like that. Then again, so do I, but the Capitol looks the other way for the Career districts, as we bring excitement to the Games every year.

"Hello Mother," I say as I walk into the kitchen. I look at our kitchen table and notice that my mother has placed out a meal of pancakes and bacon. We always have this meal on Reaping Day. After all this is a celebration and should be properly celebrated. I eat the pancakes and bacon slowly, savoring them as I know I will not get a taste of home cooked food for several long weeks. I do however know, that I will be back to enjoy my mother's cooking. I will not loose these games as Felix did. I will bring District 2 glory as I win these games. I am the best in our district and in the country.

"Good Luck honey," my mom yells after I walk out of the house.

"Thanks, but I won't need it," I yell back. She is not a sappy women and goodbyes will be said later anyway.

As I walk along to the reapings, I get nods of approval from the passerby's. They have absolute certainty that I am the best girl for the job. I got the highest ever score on knives and also survival. Most Careers don't bother with survival, but I know that it is the most important thing for winning, besides how to handle a weapon. Exposure is probably the number one killer of Careers along with back-stabbing and general stupidity.

The town center is resplendent in gold and silver banners and pictures of the District 2 symbol. Our insane escort, Latoa Barbaoro, prattles around onstage like a bird. Her outfit is blinding as usual, with bright blue streaks going through her purple colored hair and a dress that looks like it is made up of brightly colored pebbles. The total effect is eye watering. Even her eyes are multi-colored. Thankfully, she doesn't have any weird surgical enhancements, like the weird escort from District 9 who has a lizard tail!

Thankfully the mayor starts giving the usual speech that he does on reaping days. He shows the video and then it is time for Latoa to choose the tributes. She reaches her hand into the bowl of names, knowing that there will be a volunteer. She pulls the name out but before she can read the name, I raise my hand and utter the words that will forever change my life.

"I volunteer!"

**Thanks for reading! hopefully you liked it!:) please review it makes me happy! and updates are soon to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I volunteer I walk forward, not in my usual stalk, but in a delicate step. The whole district knows my strategy of innocence and they play along perfectly. I gently float up the stairs and stick my hand out to Latoa.  
She grabs it and thrusts it into the air. Even though I am 18 and a trained volunteer, I seem so innocent to her that she treats me like some weak 12 year old. Talking down to me is one of my biggest pet peeves. However one of my greatest joys is punishing people who belittle me.

Once I can drop this charade I will make sure to punish her in an extremely painful way. When she asks my name in her ridiculous Capital accent I give it to her in my most innocent voice, making sure to bat my doe-like eyes at her, to cement the image of innocence in her frivolous mind.

"Nahla Black", Latoa's hand suddenly clamp onto mine vice-like as she hoists my hand into the air. She pushes me to the side and flits over to the boys bowl. As she pulls the name out, the designated male volunteer,Ryker Vein, a tall, dark, and handsome boy walks forward with his hand in the air.  
"I volunteer as tribute", he yells. Taking long strides, he makes it to the stage much faster than I did. As he walks to the stage, Latoa begins to hyperventilate and screech into the microphone that District 2 is going to have the best chance of winning these Games.  
Ryker makes his way towards our twittering escort to give her his hand and she thrusts it in the air, much like she did mine except she continues to hold onto his hand.  
Ryker and I shake hands(after I rip his hand from Latoa's) and then she announces  
"District 2, your tributes "Nahla Black and Ryker Vein. I know that we will win this year!," Latoa screams into the microphone. As we walk towards the ornate Justice Building, I can't help but agree.


End file.
